A Mother's Love Is Infinite
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Katie and Elita-1 spend Mother's Day together. :) Done as a request for KatieMae77. :)


**KatieMae77, who owns Katie, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :) **

**Transformers G1 belongs to Hasbro. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

**A Mother's Love Is Infinite**

Optimus looked at the human calendar that was in his office, counting down the days until school would be out. He smiled as he thought about the activities and places that he and the others had decided to do over the summer with Rachel and Katie, the two girls that had brightened up life at the _ARK _for them all. Rachel was practically everyone's niece or sister, as was Katie, and the Autobots looked forward to the girls visiting when their human uncle dropped them off at the Autobot base.

The leader of the Autobots smiled as he looked at a picture of him and Katie. "To think I became the father of a young girl," he said to himself.

He then recalled when he and Katie had spent time together for Father's Day and as he looked at the calendar again, he saw that the Sunday coming up was Mother's Day. Smiling, he knew exactly what to do and called Prowl and Chromia into his office.

The two arrived and saluted respectfully. "You wished to see us, sir?" Prowl asked.

"Yes," Optimus said. "Chromia, does Elita have any shifts coming up in the next couple of days?"

The blue femme looked thoughtful for a moment. "She has a shift tomorrow that I'm aware of, but I'm not sure about the next day," she admitted. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, this Sunday is a human holiday called Mother's Day," he replied. "And knowing my little one, she'll want to spend that day with Elita."

Prowl smiled. "Like how she spent Father's Day with you last year?" He asked, recalling that day.

"Yes," Optimus replied. "I'd like for Elita to have Sunday off, but I will need some help."

Chromia nodded instantly. "I can do a shift that day and I believe Arcee is available too," she said, comming the pink femme and Moonracer. When they heard about Mother's Day, they agreed their leader deserved to have that day off to spend time with Katie, one of the little girls they had all grown fond of.

Prowl did a mental checklist and nodded. "All shifts will be covered then," he said with a smile.

"Good," Optimus said with a smile. "Thank you both."

"No problem, Optimus," Chromia said, also smiling. "Elita did mention that she wanted to spend some time with Katie this weekend, so this Mother's Day will be perfect for them to have a fun day."

Optimus nodded and let the two go about their duties before calling up a restaurant and making lunch reservations for his sparkmate and little girl. Once that was done, he smiled at learning there was a concert in the park that would be for mothers and daughters and there would be a small fair too. "Perfect," he said to himself and placed an order of flowers to be delivered to Rachel and Katie's uncle's home to be brought to the base later.

He then called Rachel, who was ecstatic to hear of his plan. "That's a great idea, Uncle Optimus," she said happily and he could hear the seven-year-old's excitement over the phone.

"What do you and your uncle do for Mother's Day, little one?" He asked curiously.

"We take flowers to Mommy's grave and I talk to her," Rachel said. "I think she comes down from Heaven when we're there and she listens, even if I can't see her."

Optimus had to marvel at the wisdom of the young child who had lost her mother at a very young age but felt her mother was always there in spirit. He had a feeling that Katie's human mother was no doubt always with Katie in spirit too. "Perhaps we should put flowers at her grave too," he said.

"We did that the other day," Rachel told him. "Katie was a little sad that her mommy was gone, but she was hoping that Elita would want to spend Mother's Day with her. She knows that's what her first mommy would want."

The leader of the Autobots again had to marvel at the child's wisdom and maturity. "Alright, but let's keep this a secret until Sunday, okay?" He said with a smile.

"Okay," Rachel said, giggling. "I won't tell. I promise."

He chuckled before gently ending the call and saw Ironhide come in with a smile. "Prowl and Chromia told Elita that she's got Sunday off, though your femme is curious as to why," he said, chuckling. "They didn't tell her though."

Optimus nodded. "And Rachel's in on the secret too," he said. "Let's hope Elita doesn't find out the surprise too soon."

* * *

_Two days later..._

Sunday came and Elita woke up in her sparkmate's arms. Smiling, she kissed him, waking him up and he smiled as he returned the kiss. "Good morning, my love," he said.

"Good morning, handsome," she said before looking playfully serious. "Now, are you going to tell me what made Prowl and Chromia give me today off?"

He chuckled before receiving a message and smiling. "You'll know in a moment, love," he promised, sending a wave of love through their bond.

She now knew he was up to something, but returned the wave of love all the same. "Alright, Mr. Secrets, what's going on?" She asked.

Optimus smiled. "I'll let Katie tell you," he said as he heard a knock at the door. "Come in," he called out.

Prowl opened the door. "Someone here to see Miss Elita," he said with a smile.

Katie came in, carefully carrying a glass vase of beautiful flowers. "Happy Mother's Day, Mommy!" She said happily.

The rose-colored femme was surprised and looked at her sparkmate, who was smiling at her. She smiled back. "So, there is a human day for mothers and fathers?" She asked.

He nodded. "Katie wanted to spend time with you today," he said.

Smiling, Elita turned on her holoform, accepting the flowers from her daughter. "They're beautiful, sweetspark. Thank you," she said, hugging Katie happily.

The honey-haired girl looked up at her hopefully. "Mommy, can we spend the whole day together?" She asked.

Elita nodded. "Yes, we can, since a few bots decided to give me today off," she said, giving her lover and Prowl a playful look, to which they smiled, knowing she appreciated their thoughtfulness.

Optimus then sent her a message. "You both have lunch reservations here and there is a small fair in town," he said.

The rose-colored femme smiled. "How did I luck out on having a wonderful sparkmate and a wonderful daughter to love?" She asked, making Katie giggle.

Though Elita had never celebrated Mother's Day before, she couldn't deny that it was a wonderful holiday as she and Katie went out to lunch and the femme received many compliments about her daughter, who was proud to say she was spending the day with her mommy.

The two enjoyed their lunch and then went to the small fair, seeing there were many things for mothers and daughters to do. Katie pointed to one booth that did pictures and Elita smiled as the two had their picture taken and then went to a booth that had face painting.

Doing a silent scan to make sure the paint was indeed safe, Elita let the worker paint a flower on her right cheek, noting that it felt a little weird having paint on her face, but she didn't really mind it. Katie giggled as she got a matching flower on her right cheek too. "Now we match, Mommy," she said happily.

"Yes, we do, sweetie," Elita said, hugging her little girl happily.

Another booth had a Mother-Daughter wagon race where the mothers would pull the little wagon and the daughters would ride in it. It looked like fun. "Do you want to do that, Katie?" The rose-colored femme asked.

"Yeah!" She said eagerly.

A worker led them to a wagon that was a rose color just like the femme's paint job and Katie clapped happily as she climbed in and Elita made sure she was secure. "Okay, hold on tight, sweetspark," she said.

"Okay, Mommy," the little girl said with a big smile.

The race began and it was quite a race that drew smiles and laughter as the mothers pulled the wagons behind them, being careful not to go too fast, but the little girls loved it all the same, laughing happily and cheering their mothers on.

The mothers all crossed the finish line in a tie and everyone clapped and cheered as the mothers were given pink ribbons and the daughters were given pink ribbons too. Elita felt joy fill her from the excitement of the race, which she felt was more rewarding because she did it with her daughter and they had fun.

The concert was equally as good and they enjoyed the music that the musicians played and when the concert ended, the lead singer spoke one more time.

"Young ones, remember that your mothers are special and their love is infinite," she said. "No matter what happens or where life takes you, your mothers will always love you."

Everyone clapped and Katie hugged Elita, feeling the words were very true. "I love you, Mommy," she said happily.

"I love you too, sweetspark," Elita said, hugging her daughter as love and pride for her daughter filled her spark, making her feel like the luckiest mother in the universe.

* * *

**Happy Mother's Day to all mothers out there! :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
